Even Love Can Kill
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: They say love gives someone a reason for living but can't it also be the death of you? This is something Bill and Sam shortly finds themselves facing. /A Tokio Hotel two-shot/ Bill Kaulitz/OC


**A/N: This is my first two shot and I hope you readers like it :) I got the idea of the story from T-ara's lovey dovey and cry cry cry. (I do not own Tokio Hotel)**

* * *

><p>Bill stood on the bank as he watched the ocean. He heard laughter but didn't turn around. He heard high heel boots walking across the gravels and then he felt a prescense beside him.<p>

"One down and seems like we have hundreds more to catch." Bill looked down at the girl and she looked back up at him, smiling. Then she turned and also stared at the ocean. Bill smiled at her but she didn't see. He looked back at the ocean while asking himself why he ever got into a job like this known as underground agents. Hunting down and catching the most wanted people that cops couldn't even find or track down. A dangerous job but at least we get a good pay of it.

I turned around and walked to the car. When he got in the car so did she. As he started the car, she pulled out an envelope and opened it. "Hmm I think you owe me dinner." She told me as she pulled a stack of hundreds out of the bag and looked up at me with a smile. The boy chuckled and looked over at her. "Let me guess, white rice again?" He asked her and she smiled. "You know me so well." She said with a smile while she put her shades on.

After their dinner, they went back to the apartment complex. It wasn't a normal comlex though, all the underground agents lived here but no one knew that except for the cops. Bill walked in and found his older brother slash twin in the lobby. "So how did it go today little brother?" Tom asked him with a smile on his face. "It went pretty well but it was to easy. The guy fail for Sam's charm." Bill told him with a laugh and a smirk starting to form on Tom's face. "Did you get jealous?" Bill's eyes popped open and shot his head up at his brother. "Why would I be jealous?" "How stupid do I look, Bill? It's pretty obvious you have feelings for her." Tom told him and gave a nod in Sam's direction.

Bill turned around and watched her. Sam was at the front desk getting their mail aka more assignments for them. "You can say whatever or even deny it but you can't deny how you feel for her." Tom told him. He gave Bill a pat on the shoulder and walked away. Sam got the mail and walked over to Bill and then they made their way to their room. Because they were partners, they were also roommates. Sam went in the room and laid the big enveloupe on the table. "I'm going to take a shower." She said and Bill gave her a nod before walking into the living room.

He turned on the tv but after a minute or two he turned it off. Everything Tom said kept running through his mind. There's no way he had feelings for her could he? Since they were partners, their relationship has always been business. Of course there has been times, when the two had been physical but he had to it. He couldn't let no one else do it. Bill looked up at the ceiling at the memory.

It was the night before their big assignement and Sam was sitting on the couch with her knees against her chest. She was about to cry even Bill could tell that. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the couch. He reached over and ran his hands through her hair in comfort. She looked over at him. "Bill, I don't want to do this. I really don't." "I know it's going to be hard but it's something we have to do." Sam shook her head violently. "All you have to do is stand there and wait for him while I'm being some play thing for him!" Sam said angrily and hit the couch in frustration. Bill wasn't to happy about the assignment either especially with Sam playing the role as dancer to seduce the target to come out of his room. "I wish there was something I could do." Bill said honestly. Sam quickly looked at him. "Maybe there is." She told him and Bill looked at her. Sam looked down and began picking at her nails. "Maybe you can be my first instead of the target and plus I would be experienced with it..b-but it was just an idea." Sam said without looking at him. It was quiet and Sam began wishing that she shouldn't even suggested it. Her eyes opened wide when she felt a hand on her chin. Bill turned her head to his and slowly leaned and kissed her. The kiss took her breath away. As the kiss got hotter and longer, it lead to something else.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He remembers everything and every detail of that night. The feel of her soft skin, how sweet she tasted in his mouth, how gentle and delicate he was with her. He knows that will be the one memory that will always stick with him. He was sixteen and she was fifteen. Today he is twenty-seven and she is tweenty-six. They've been partners since her dad was killed at the age of six and they started doing assignments as soon as she turned thirteen. Of course of been working with her so long makes him ask himselft the question do I love her but he always denies it. Then he turned his head and looked at the fish bowl. He watched the gold fish swim around in the bowl as he went into deep thought.

Sam closed her eyes as the water hit her skin. It felt so relaxing after the long day she had with Bill. She opened her eyes and sighed. Bill. The one thing she always thinks about is him. She cared for him but he seemed like he didn't feel the same way. She wished he did though. She wished for so much more but Bill wanted to keep their relationship strictly business it seemed. Sam turned the knob and the water stopped. She reached over and grabbed a towel, wrapping around her. She walked over to the mirror and wiped the fog upped mirror. Sam looked at herself before changing into her clothes. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Bill in the living room. She sighed and sat down at the table. She grabbed the enveloupe and opened it up. As she went through the papers, a certain target caught her eye. She looked at how much it was worth and she smiled.

Bill watched as Sam exited the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Bill had to admit he was very attracted to her. She had a nice body with lovely curves. She was tiny to him in weight and height and brown hair with deep brown eyes. Bill shook it off and walked into the kitchen. "Look at this! We definately have to catch this guy." Sam told him and reached him the paper. Bill's eyes widened. "No. It's out of the question." Bill told her. "But look at the price!" Sam argued. Bill ripped the paper in half and wodded it up and threw into the trash. "Hey!" Sam said and Bill walked out of the room.

~xxxxx~

"If you see her, give me the signal and-" "Yea yea I know the drill." Sam looked at Bill smiling. They loaded the subway and began their search. Bill scanned everyone in the subway until he saw a girl pick pocking from someone's pocket. Bill looked over at Sam and gave her the signal which was a two hit over the heart on his chest. Sam gave him a nod and targeted the girl. When the sub train stopped, the girl got off and Sam and Bill began following her. She never noticed them. "Where is she going?" Sam whispered to Bill as the followed her down a tunnel. "My guess would be is that she is going to see the guy who is giving her orders to do such crime." Bill replied as the silently went into the tunnel.

As they got closer to her, they could hear voices. "There's nothing in this wallet except a dollar!" A man's voice said angrily. Sam and Bill hid behind a huge column to watch the scene. "I'm sorry! I really thought they would have more.." The girl said as she trailed off. Then the man slapped her and she fell to the ground crying. "Now!" Bill ordered in a whisper. Bill and Sam came out behind the column with their guns raised toward the criminals. The man put his hands up and the girl laid there staring at them. Bill grabbed the mans arms and cuffed him behind his back. The girl got up and began running away. Sam began to chase her but was stopped. "No Sam, let her be." Bill ordered. "You mean you're going to let her get away?" Sam asked him confused. "We have the person behind it all righ here." Bill said and began leading him out to the car. Sam sighed and shook her head.

The next day, Sam went out shopping by herself. She asked Bill to come along but he said he had something else to do. Sam covered her face with sunglasses, just in case she won't get recognized. She began looking through the jeans and an employer came over to her. "Can I help you?" She asked her with a smile. "Yea, I'm looking for some leather skinnys." Sam replied. "Oh yes. I think we have some in the back. I'll go back and get some for you." She told Sam with a smile and walked into the back. As Sam waited, she saw a guy with other guys around him come out of the dressing room. Sam quickly digged in her pocket and got the paper out. Sam tapped the paper Bill ripped up. Sam stared at the guy. It was the same guy from the paper. He looked to be around his thirties and kinda looked like Enrique Inglesias.

Sam watched as him and his crew left the building. "Miss here's what you asked for." The employer said when she returned. "Thank you but I really have to go." Sam said with a smile and left. As she followed them, she hid behind cars and watched. She was to shock to see the guy leaving his crew and going down a street. Sam quickly ran down the street and he was gone. She began turning in circles trying to find him and began walking down the street. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her and pushed her into a wall into an alley. "Who are you?" The guy asked as he pointed the gun to her head. Sam rose her leg up and kneed him in the stomach. As she tried to get away, he grabbed her arm and she turned around and kicked him. He fell to the ground and before she could turn around to run, something hit her in the head. She fell on the ground from the blow. She looked up and saw a guy holding a bat. The guy stood up from the ground and walked over to her. He saw a paper beside her and picked it up. "So you're one of those special cops." He said and laughed. "Get her so we can get out of her." He told the other guys. They grabbed Sam and drug her to the car.

~xxxxx~

Bill walked straight up to the room after he spent an assignment with his brother. He walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. _Sam must be sleeping. _Bill thought to himself as he unlocked the door and opened it. He turned on the kitchen light and walked to Sam's room. The door was closed so he decided to knock. "Hey, I made a lot of money so I was wondering if you would like to go out and get some rice?" No answer. "Sam?" He asked as he knocked again. He didn't hear no answer so he opened the door. She was no where to be found. He quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed his coat, and went out looking for her.

Sam sat on the edge of a train cart that no longer worked. They brought her to some old train station that hasn't been used in years. She would make a run for it but that guy's men were watching her. After being trapped there for a while, Sam finally learned that guy's name, Will. As Sam sat there, Will was in the cart going through her wallet. He found a picture of her and her dad. He held the picture as the memory hit him. He used to work for her father in an underground casino until he was killed. Will then saw another a picture. It was Sam with a black headed mohawk boy. He turned it around and read the back of it. When he read the boy's last name his eyes widened. He couldn't forget that last name anywhere.

Sam sat there swinging her feet back and forth when she heard Will come out from the cart. He sighed and crouched down beside Sam. "I've seen many strange things my whole life but this has got to be the weirdest." He said and she looked up at him. "Before your dad was murdered, I worked for him in an underground casino. He was wanted by the people you work for because he tricked every one out of money. I remember the night and the man who killed your father." He told her. "Who was it?" She asked him and he threw the picture at her. It was the picture she had of her and Bill. "It was that boy's father." Will told her and looked at her.

Bill returned the complex and went down to the lab. "Have you found her location?" Bill asked Toby. He was what you would call the computer nerd. "Yes, I located her through her cellphone and it says she is at the old train station near Saint Street." Toby replied. "Thanks." Bill said and was about to leave but Toby stopped him. "Here take this." Toby said and threw a small device with a button on it. "If you need backup, it contacts the cops immedietely and you'll probably need it cause Will is very dangerous." "I know. My father has been trying to track him down for years." Bill said and left.

~xxxx~

Bill arrived at the station and quickly ran inside. He stopped when he saw Sam just a few steps away. "Sam are you okay?" Bill asked when he realized she was crying. Sam shook her head and more tears came out of her eyes. "What'd he do to you?" Bill asked as he walked closer to her. Sam moved her hands from behind her back and aimed a gun at him. Bill stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. "How could you not tell me your father killed mine!" Sam yelled at him through tears. "Sam, listen to me-" "No! I don't want to hear it!" She yelled. She sniffled and looked back at him. "I trusted you, Bill. With all of my heart I did. I was even in love with you but I honestly don't know anymore..." Sam told him through her tears. "Sam..." Bill said and slowly began walking toward her with his hand out but he felt a huge pain in his leg which caused him to land on the ground.

Bill looked up and found himself sorrounded by guys that were holding pipes. He was about to get up but one hit him in the back with it. He groaned in pain and Will walked out of the shadows laughing. He crouched down beside Bill and chuckled. "I think it's time for our meeting to come to an end don't you think?" Will chuckled once more before standing up. He moved a foot away from Bill and looked at Sam. "Shoot him." Will ordered. Bill looked up at Sam. Sam began crying more when she saw tears forming in his eyes. "Make his father feel the same pain you did when you lost your father." Will said. A pain started forming in her chest and she knew it was her heart breaking in two. "Shoot him!" Will ordered in a yell. Sam closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. _Bang! _

Sam opened her eyes and her crying began to quite but she still sniffled. Bill looked up at Sam with a smile when Will fell beside him, holding his chest. "Kill them both!" Will yelled. Sam felt a huge pain in her back when one of the men hit her with a pipe. Bill quickly stood up and dodged a pipe as one of the guys tried to hit him with it. He threw his fist back and hit him in the gut and took the pipe. He hit the pipe against the man's head knocking him out. Bill quickly then reached in his pocket and pressed the button. As Bill fought with the men, one of them grabbed Will, to help him out of there. Will grabbed the gun from the man's coat and aimed it at Sam. She was to beat up to even move. "Tell your father I said hi." He said with a smile and fired it.

Bill looked at Will and saw him aiming a gun at Sam. Sam couldn't move at all, she was to badly beat up. Bill hit the guy with the pipe and ran over to Sam as fast as he could. _Bang! _Bill smiled when he saw Sam was okay. The pipe in his hand fell from his grip and he fell to the ground near Sam. The pain in his chest was the worst ever. More tears began falling from Sam's eyes when she saw that Bill took the bullet so it wouldn't hit her. A small smile formed on Bill's face and he reached over to feel Sam's face. Then they both heard sirens outside of the station. "Leave the boy but get the girl!" Will ordered. "Bill.." Sam said in a whisper before a man came over and picked her up, carrying her away from him. Bill sighed and closed his eyes. As he kept Sam in his head, he felt the pain growing stronger until he felt himself slipping away into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Next and final chapter coming soon! I swear for I am working on it right now~ :D<strong>


End file.
